


这谁顶得住啊（PWP）

by tgai1



Category: IG - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgai1/pseuds/tgai1
Summary: 小姜太甜辽，看完直播满脑子黄色废料宁王快乐中突然帅我一脸这谁顶得住啊，8说了开冲





	这谁顶得住啊（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 小姜太甜辽，看完直播满脑子黄色废料
> 
> 宁王快乐中突然帅我一脸
> 
> 这谁顶得住啊，8说了开冲

在宝蓝顺顺当当度过了分化期后，姜承録的分化顺理成章地成为了下一个IG基地关心（八卦）的主题。宁作为基地目前唯一大A，表面不声不响内心慌得一批，虽然他家shyshy对分化成啥并不感冒，但是事关二人之后的性福生活，宁王还是十分慎重地把ABO三种情况都研究了一遍。

宁王自个儿分化的时候没办法，只能直接送医院，现在两人都齐活了，那必不能还去医院将就。

姜承録分化得挺准时，他被从大乱斗里拽出来按到沙发上，有点茫然地看着大家一边安慰他别紧张，一边催高振宁订酒店，于是他也开始感觉到自己后颈的胀痛、呼吸间的灼热和空气中一点带着甜的青草味道。

姜承録曾经私心地眷恋着打野温热的掌心和低沉的嗓音，后来又学会了害羞时拽打野的衣角，迷路时叫打野的名字，深夜在训练室装睡，然后用隐秘的欣喜享受着打野有力的怀抱和偷偷的亲吻。就连一打五，也因为那人的欢呼而变得格外令人期待。

宁王一手拎着收拾好的行李袋，一手去拉the shy，肌肤相触的一霎，仿佛有电流从指尖炸开，两个人的信息素突然飙出一个高音，焦熟的烟草和鲜嫩的青草融合在一起，像是一种阳光下被晒得暖融融金灿灿的干草味道。

——Omega，宁王不愧欧皇。

姜承録在车上就有了感觉，自己分化成了omega，而自己的alpha就在身边，姜承録后颈的腺体热得发烫，又微微泛着痒，一直痒到人的心里去。

但宁王还是忍着将人带进房间，忍着去洗了澡，在忍着把带来的几套衣服和一些“玩意”归置好的时候，被枕头砸了一脸。姜承録后颈胀痛得厉害，恨不得被人咬一口才好，傻大个alpha到底在忙什么啊西八。

好在那人终于发现了真正该照顾的是什么，两只有力的胳膊紧紧箍住了姜承録的腰，姜承録顺从的将下巴搭上他的肩膀，在胀痛的腺体被温柔舔舐吮吸时，舒服地呻吟出声。

ao之间天生的链接，得到安抚的omega舒服地坐回床上。

“看我”。没有omega能拒绝这样的命令，姜承録看着宁慢慢脱下衣服，露出精壮的腰腹，结实的长腿，最后是半昂头的硕大。alpha的信息素铺面而来，是混合着焦熟的烟草和茶叶的味道，温暖而热烈的包围住他，想要把他的水分蒸干，逼他脱去鲜嫩青涩，烘出他藏在骨子里的味道。他情难自禁地释放自己的信息素，无意识地绞着两条长腿，身下分泌的湿滑液体盈满了，盛不住地溢出来。

宁王就着眼前呆呆的人坐在床沿的姿势，居高临下地含住了姜承録的嘴唇，濡湿的触感激起触电般的奇妙感觉，灵魂交换的仪式。高振宁用了力气去吸咬他的软舌，弄得人不舒服地呜呜出声，但现在他不想对他的alpha说不，天性激发的服从让他无助又恐慌，却又心甘情愿享受沉沦。

宁一边亲吻一边伸手去拨他的乳头，小乳头现在红红肉肉，碰一碰就能听到嗯唔的呻吟，甜得不像话。宁向前半步，挺立的东西赤裸裸地撩拨上他的唇。

“什么啊”姜承録有点羞地偏头，却又被浓烈的信息素吸引，大胆地用嘴唇去亲昵，伸出小舌头去试探那东西的味道，甚至干脆含进去吮吸，听着自家alpha爽得低吼，还要得意地抬抬下巴。

这谁顶得住呀，宁王很快退出来，亲亲辛苦的小嘴，把已经被打湿的下身剥干净，用了点力气把姜承録按趴在床上。

“宝贝怕不怕？”宁王一只大手包住小屁股用力揉了揉，探进臀缝里，就着粘腻的液体揉弄不断开合的小口。

“和宁，说好，不怕。”姜承録微微分了分腿。他被这样调弄不是第一次，尤其宁分化之后，两个人偶尔玩闹得过火，更羞耻的事也被连哄带骗的做。姜承録想起以前自己用大腿根夹住的，那根肉柱的可怕体积和温度，屁股吐出更多湿滑的液体。

欲望蒸腾，他用手肘撑起身体，回过头去找高振宁的嘴唇，把腰肢弯出一个美妙的弧线。

宁鼓励地亲了亲自家omega，没有等少年陷入情欲折磨，就直接塞了两根手指进去，omega舒服地哼出声，小肉穴轻轻松松地含住了两根手指，甚至精力旺盛地扭着屁股找了个舒服的姿势。

宁爱死了自家omega这模样，一如赛场上的耀眼和火辣，除了宠着还能咋整呢？两根手指在里面搅了搅，就又探进去两只，姜承録小小的挣扎被按在腰窝上的大手轻易瓦解，后面被撑得丝丝络络的疼，却又迫不及待地摇起屁股迎合着alpha的玩弄。

姜承録已经顾不上羞耻，屁股里又酥又痒，水流个不停，一个发情的有人宠的omega才不要忍耐，阿西！

他自己翻身回来，对上了宁“看看我宝贝要干嘛”的眼神，于是姜承録挑衅一般地，一条腿搭上宁的腰侧，一只手揉弄着前面，另一只手向下试着掰开湿漉漉的屁股。

"啊嗯——"突然爆发的alpha信息素几乎将人直接送上高潮，大片晕眩的快感中姜承録献上自己的每一寸肌肤与身上人纠缠，屁股上狠狠挨了一巴掌，反而刺激得前面射出淅沥的白浊，后面更是可怜，一边喷水一边被迫吞咽着热烫的巨物。

前后的高潮终于让人老实下来，他可怜巴巴地眨着眼，于是有温热的唇落在额头和眼睛，鼓励着他把身下的硬物含得更深。肉棒又粗又硬，惩罚一般直接推到了底，即使是omega喷过水的小穴也有点受不住，屁股肉爽得抖了又抖。

“爽了吗宝贝？还有更爽的。”打野又拍了两把挺翘的屁股，缓缓抽插起来，粗长的巨物每次进出都狠狠摩擦着每一寸内壁，信息素疯狂涌动，两个人纠缠在一起，嫩穴的软肉被榨出汁来，随着每一次凶狠地插入抽出变得更加湿软。“啊…啊嗯……”omega在打野身下的阴影里舒展开身子，发情期被蹂躏小穴实在舒服极了，他很乖地挨着肏，被吮得红润的小嘴吐出诱人的呻吟。

高振宁一向是吃软不吃硬，平日里姜承録带着小鼻音撒个娇，不管是挑食还是晚睡都好商量，如今小甜姜这几嗓子下去，宁把人往怀里按了按，大力吸吮着后颈交代了出来。姜承録再次被强行拉上高峰，从尾椎到脖颈一片酥麻，小穴深处大股大股的蜜液喷出，淋在龟头的敏感处，让那东西又硬胀起来。

“宝贝儿真会叫”，嘴上被响亮地亲了一口，姜承録红艳艳的小穴口留不住湿透的巨物，只能自己合上，感受着体内留下alpha信息素逐渐催开深处沾水的隐秘花苞。宁把准备好的能量饮料递过去，避免发情期的omega脱水，两根手指向下探进滑腻的小穴，然而引出精液的动作引起了omega的不满，姜承録缩起屁股瞪得宁哭笑不得:"宝贝儿…아기？긴장을…풀다”东北大碴子味浓厚的韩语逗的姜承録咯咯地笑起来。

“一会儿射进你里边儿，让你含着。”宁凑在姜承録耳边低语，轻轻啄吻着颈侧细嫩的肌肤，准备享用真正的大餐。

第一次开荤的小穴嫩得很，这会儿合得怪紧，姜承録跪坐在床上，身后那人掐着他的腰用了点力气把巨物捅进去，一次比一次进得深，嘴里还要“安慰”：“宝贝儿放松，老公马上把这里干松，让你合不上，好不好？”，“宝儿这里真热，挨肏爽不爽？”羞得姜承録伸手去捂他的嘴，爽得用汉语小声哼哼“来…来上…唔…”

见人适应了，宁不再客气，大开大阖地抽插起来，每一下都退到穴口，又深又重地捅进小穴深处，胯骨拍打屁股发出啪啪的响声，“啊啊啊…慢…嗯…”龟头顶到了深处微张的小口，肉棒敏感的伞头一下下顶到肥嫩的软肉，仅仅是摩擦都舒服得要命，难以想象捅进去之后会是怎样的极乐。后穴已经完全被肏乖了，只会吮吸讨好狰狞的凶器，完全出卖了求饶的小嘴，每次被顶到生殖腔更是努力地吞咽，只等着完全沾染上身后那人的气味。

抽插了几百下，宁抽出沾满淫水的巨物，滑腻的淫液从合不拢的小穴淌出来。姜承録还没反应过来，就被分开两条腿环在腰上，又被插入了那根粗大肉棒，借着重力，肉棒狠狠劈开了柔软的生殖腔，蜜汁像发了小洪水一样泄个不停，宁再也忍不住狠狠咬住腺体，肉棒长出肉结死死堵住腔口，大量精华打在初经人事的生殖腔内，房间里满是暖洋洋的阳光晒过的甘草味道。

姜承録醒来的时候还窝在高振宁怀里，湿透的床单已经换了新的。他伸手去戳宁新冒出的痘痘，毫不意外地被捉住了手指轻吻。

两个人腻了一会儿，宁王喂了怀里人一份粥，就又不老实地分开两条细白的长腿，小穴被好好清理过，放进了消肿的栓剂，这会儿只微微泛着红，小穴贪嘴得厉害，高振宁坏心地反复抽插几次才给人取出来，这会儿早就耐不住地去蹭挺立起来的肉棒，于是房间里又充满了咕啾咕啾的水声和嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

发情期还有很长，姜承録跪趴在床上高高翘起屁股被肏弄生殖腔，坐在大肉棒上哭着自己动，趴在洗手台上被打着屁股看镜子里的自己，被抵在墙上求老公慢一点，直到第三天发情期结束，才彻底昏沉睡去。

\----------------------------------------------------


End file.
